fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sparky/References
*When Butch Hartman unveiled Sparky at the Comic Con, he was colored blue. *His character is modeled after Rick Moranis' Louis Tully character in "Ghostbusters" - a hangdog, hard-luck type who means well but is kind of a doofus. *He and Cosmo are the only main characters to never wear Timmy's hat (Timmy wear the hat almost every episode, Poof in Sooper Poof (since he was adopted by Timmy's parents) and Beach Blanket Bozos, and Wanda in (Tons of Timmys). * In The Past and the Furious, Sparky can time travel. *Anytime Sparky speaks to a human other than Timmy, the human replies on how he barks funny. *Sparky has had 83 other owners, making Timmy number 84. *If he tries to bark he will instead yell "Warf". **Ironically, he does bark funny. *He is highly allergic to pasta, yet unknown how it will affect him. *Since he is a fairy dog, he cannot die. One of the examples is when he "drowned" in a flood and survived. *He doesn't need to sleep. *Sparky and Verminous Snaptrap have similar voices. Both characters are voiced by Matthew William Taylor. *Unlike Cosmo, Wanda and Poof, Sparky can be seen outside without disguising himself. *He and Chloe are the only main characters to never be seen in CGI (Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda seen in CGI in the Jimmy Timmy Power Hour trilogy, and Poof seen in the Live-Action Movies). *Instead of world-changing magic in line with the chaotic wishmastering of Cosmo and Wanda (and sometimes Poof), Sparky possesses "dog magic," allowing him to conjure up bones, fire hydrants, and the like. His "wand" is the star on his tail. *One of Sparky's early sketches looks similar to Vicky's dog, Doidle. *Sparky's behavior is similar with Dudley Puppy from T.U.F.F. Puppy, another Butch Hartman cartoon. *Sparky and Dudley Puppy had a celebration on Nickelodeon where they were going to put a lot of episodes of them both. *His name had been used in other dogs in the cartoon. *According to him, the reason he can talk (or at least know what words mean) is that he ate a dictionary. *There are several occasions where he treats books and papers as food; eating dictionaries as a reason for being able to speak and continuously cooking Timmy's homework and books. *His species is similar to the Celtic mythological creature called Cù-Sìth, which means "dog fairy". *There is an anti-fairy counterpart of Sparky, Anti-Sparky. *He doesn't have an Australian accent like Anti-Sparky does. *Sparky only has appeared in the ninth season. *In Scary GodCouple, it is revealed that his weakness is lobster bisque. *In Dust Busters, it is revealed that he is scared of vacuum cleaners. *In Dog Gone, it is revealed that Sparky's favorite midnight snack is orange chicken. *Unlike regular fairies (Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof), Sparky can actually have clones as seen in Tons of Timmys. *Sparky has been referred to as Sparky Turner in Love at First Bark. This is because a pet is also a family member. *Sparky is the only main character who never appeared in the theme song which excludes his headgags. *Sparky made a cameo alongside Dudley Puppy in the Bunsen is a Beast episode "Beast In Show". *Sparky is the only main character addition to have been absent in some episodes in his season debut in which he was absent in three episodes in Season 9. *Despite Sparky being removed in the series, his pictures are still shown in the Season 10 credits and he still appears in some promotional pictures after he got removed from the show. *Sparky has received negative reception from fans causing him to be removed from the show after the ninth season. *Sparky was nominated for Best Sidekick in the Kids Choice Awards 2014 but lost against Patrick Star from SpongeBob SquarePants. *He mistakes Poof for a chew toy. *Sparky attacks Vicky whenever she tries to harm Timmy. *Before Sparky was removed from the show after the ninth season, a lot of people thought that Sparky would be a permanent addition and that he would cause problems to the shows continuity: **The addition of Sparky brings on some continuity issues, such as Sparky not being there on the end of Channel Chasers (the same contradiction happened with Poof) and him not being on the live-action movies - A Fairly Odd Movie and A Fairly Odd Christmas - both taking place thirteen years after the events of the main series. In A Fairly Odd Movie, there is even a scene in which Wanda states that Timmy doesn't have a dog. The third live-action movie, even after coming out after Sparky's inclusion, does not try to mention his existence. **Before the first air of "Fairly OddPet", it was speculated that the dog could have died during the events of the live-action movies (since Earth dogs live around 15 years, and Sparky seemed older than a puppy on the artwork revealed during Comic-Con). However, in "Fairly OddPet" Sparky states that "fairy dogs can't die", making this theory unacceptable. Category:Characters Category:References Category:Trivia Category:Season 9 Category:Season 9 trivia pages